


I'm not the Red Woman, take off your own bloody pants

by AkimaDoll



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkimaDoll/pseuds/AkimaDoll
Summary: A continuation of the scene in S08E02, as it's played out in my over-active imagination for the past two days....Flat-out porn that no one asked for. Seriously, if you don't want to read porn, don't read this.Also, probable abuse of the comma, Oxford and otherwise. Sorry for that...Edited to add that I am going to change this from a one-shot to multi-chapter as the season develops.





	I'm not the Red Woman, take off your own bloody pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is how my over-active imagination has been filling in the blanks as I've re-watched that scene (!!!!!!!!!) about 50 times - seriously, if this were back in the stone-age of the VCR days, I'd have worn that part of the tape out! Go get him girl! Do him! Do him for all of us that refused to give up hope on this ship! 
> 
> And now D&D will probably let them live just long enough to give us all hope, before having them killed off in some spectacularly heart-wrenching and bloody fashion.
> 
> Picks up mid-scene from the show. Obviously, this is smut. I also have never written for GOT before, so apologies if anything is horrendously OOC. Also un-beta'd, because I write something once every three years, and I don't have a beta.
> 
> (Oh, and $5 says Arya is now pregnant).

Gendry's head spun – one minute they were talking about why the Red Witch had wanted him all those years ago, the shocked look on Arya's face when he told her who his father was had briefly morphed to horror when he mentioned the Red Witch dropping leaches all over him, the next her face was this new controlled mask he still wasn't used to, interrogating him about the number of women he had slept with. “I didn't keep count” he exclaimed frustrated, hoping the lie would deter her from this new path.

“yes, you did” she replied with the barest hint of a smirk on her lips and in her eyes, a small glimpse at the old Arya shining through.

“Three”, he finally admitted. 

“We're probably going to die soon” Arya said as she moved closer to him, “I want to know what it's like before that happens”.

Gendry stared back at her, his eyes softening before betraying him by dropping to her lips seemingly of their own volition. “Arya, I...”

She grabbed his face pulling it down to the level of her own, placing a tentative kiss on his lips cutting off his protestations, but that he could easily break away from if he wished. Instead the kiss swiftly grew more intense as he gave in to the desire he had increasingly felt since the first time he had seen her in the Winterfell forges, and finally, finally! Kissed her. They broke apart briefly, gasping for breath before they started grasping desperately at the buckles and ties on each other's clothing, divesting each other of the many layers required to keep oneself warm in the North. 

Arya helped lift his shirt over his head before their smiling lips crashed back together, a frantic dance of lips and tongue, then Gendry felt Arya's hand on his chest forcefully pushing him away from her onto his back on a pile of sacks. Any memories he had of an angry little girl pretending to be a boy shoving him onto his back in some forest outside King's Landing so many years ago fled as he stared up at her. She wiggled out of her blue shirt, revealing the soft feminine curves of her body that were usually hidden, his eyes drawn to the horrible scars that marred her stomach and sides. He wanted to ask how she had gotten them, how she had survived them, but...

“I'm not the Red Woman. Take of your own bloody pants” Arya interrupted, her eyes dropping from his face to where his cock was straining against his pants. Gendry complied with lightning speed, ripping apart the laces of his pants and shucking them to the ground along with his boots, just in time for Arya to finish doing the same before she crawled on top top of him, her body coming flush against his as she gently lowered her lips back to his with a smile.

Deepening the kiss Gendry let his hands explore her body, his left sliding down her back to cup her ass, his right splaying across her breast, his thumb gently rubbing around her sensitive nipple causing Arya to arch into him more, one of her hands splayed on his chest, the other behind his head. Arya impatiently ground her sex against his, frantic to feel more, now.

Breaking his lips away from hers, Gendry grinned against her lips, murmering “slow down”.

“I don't want to slow down” Arya replied with a slight growl, making Gendry's cock twitch between them, “I want you. Now”.

Gendry used his left hand to slide Arya's tiny body a little higher onto his stomach, his right hand sliding from her breast, down her stomach, and finally to the cleft between her legs. Sky blue eyes met storm grey as his fingers delicately parted the folds of skin, softly exploring, gently spreading the wetness that was pooling at her entrance. Not enough wetness, Gendry noted, drinking in the soft gasps she made as he lightly brushed her clit with his fingers.

“You're not ready, not yet” he said as she started to press back against his hand.

“Yes I am” she stubbornly replied.

Pulling away just a bit, Gendry looked into her eyes, “I know you are the bossiest person I have ever met in my life, but I need you to trust me. Let me make this good for you”.

“I do trust you” Arya replied, kissing him again, “but I don't know how much time we have”

“Time enough for this” Gendry replied as he finally slipped a finger inside of her, watching her eyes go wide as her head fell back. Taking advantage, he peppered kisses down her neck and chest, before kissing her nipples, sucking and gently biting while he added a second finger inside of her. Gods! She was so hot and swollen with need, mercifully getting slicker by the second as his fingers started gently pumping in and out. Gendry knew he needed her to be on the edge of an orgasm before taking things further, because he was so hard and aching that he doubted he was going to last too long once he was inside of her.

“Please Gendry, please!” Arya keened, bringing her face back to his, frantically kissing him. She had never felt anything like this before – certainly, after spending time around the docks and whorehouses of Braavos she had been curious, and since coming home she had indulged in some private explorations in the night to general satisfaction, but for some reason she had never thought to use her hands quite the way Gendry was. And oh! What magnificent hands! 

The same hands that were so strong and deft at shaping steel and dragonglass were dancing on her skin, leaving a tingling trail in their wake, making her feel lightheaded. When he had unerringly found the secret little nub of pleasure between her legs, she thought she would melt. Then he slid first one, then two fingers inside of her, and she was suddenly glad that she had let him take control for the moment – Arya knew from a long time of pretending to be a boy that Gendry's cock was on the larger side, and if only two fingers felt so big inside of her, she was a little apprehensive that his cock would be too much. And his cock looked even bigger now than she had remembered, but his fingers felt so good, and she felt like she was getting so close...

Those wonderful fingers sliding out of her brought her back from her reverie, as she looked into Gendry's eyes. _Baratheon Blue_ , a little voice whispered in the back of her mind, but was pushed away by a soft kiss.

“Now?” he whispered against her lips, making them both go still in anticipation.

“Now” Arya whispered back, claiming his mouth again with hers as she felt him slide her lower on his belly, one hand on her hip as his other hand was beneath her guiding his cock to her entrance. Gently, oh so gently, she felt his thick head start to enter her as he pressed up into her. 

Pulling away from his mouth Arya stared at him wide-eyed, Gendry's eyes locked on her own, a look of almost pain on his face as his cock entered her inch by exquisite inch, stretching her in a way that felt a little uncomfortable and completely wonderful all at the same time. Soon he was fully inside her, holding himself so very still while she adjusted to him.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice sounding strained, sweat beading on his brow, both us his hands now on her hips holding her.

“I think so” Arya whispered back. After a minute the stretching stopped feeling uncomfortable and just felt _good_ , some instinct made Arya tentatively roll her hips, making them both gasp from the sensation. Catching his lips with hers, she slowly rolled her hips again, and again, causing Gendry to buck up underneath her, pushing her off of him part way before she slid back down. She released his lips, throwing her head wildly back with a gasp, new sensations of pleasure spreading from her core to the rest to her body. Liking how that had felt, slowly she tried lifting herself up partway then lowering herself back down, almost like when you posted to the trot on a horse. 

Grinning at both the sensations it created in her and the choked moan that it elicited from Gendry, slowly but surely Arya picked up the pace, Gendry matching her in the rhythm she had set. Their lips crushed together, hands grasping, tongues tangling in a mimicry of the greater dance, names chanted like a prayer to the Old Gods and the New. Together they moved, racing towards the greatest pleasure, and Arya was close, so close...

Sliding his hand between them, Gendry gently rubbed his thumb on her sensitive nub sending Arya crashing over the peak, allowing himself to finally reach his own, spilling inside of her. They clung together, out of breath, riding out the aftershocks of each others orgasm. 

All too soon, Arya slid herself off of Gendry's softening cock, suddenly feeling inextricably empty. Kissing him one more time before shifting herself to lie boneless against his side, her head cradled on his chest, his arm gently caressing her side. Gendry reached his other arm over to his cloak, conveniently discarded within reach, spreading it over them both to protect against the chill air of the store room. They lay like that, in the comfortable silence of old friends until Gendry slowly dozed off. 

Arya waited until he was deep asleep before she carefully turned her body towards the entrance of the storerooms and any oncoming threat. She knew she would not, could not, sleep this night, knowing that everyone she loved was in danger. And the great fight was yet to come.


End file.
